Blue dragon
Blue dragonhide Dragon bones |examine = A mother dragon. |hitpoints = 105 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 10 (Melee) 50 (Dragonfire) |weakness = Stab, Magic, Ranged, dragonbane weapons |attack style = Melee (Slash) Dragonfire (Magic) |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 107.6 |cat = Blue dragon |vannaka = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |konar = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |att = 95 |str = 95 |def = 95 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 50 |dslash = 70 |dcrush = 70 |dmagic = 60 |drange = 50 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 4 |mbns = 0 }} Blue dragons are the third strongest of the chromatic dragons, behind red dragons and black dragons. Like all dragons, they can breathe dragonfire, which can inflict over 50 damage if proper protections aren't used. Dragonfire can be mitigated by equipping an anti-dragon shield or a dragonfire shield – alongside the usage of an antifire potion, which will completely negate dragonfire damage. On top of the strong dragonfire breath, they also attack with an accurate slash attack. Protections from dragonfire The following methods will provide partial protection: *'An anti-dragon shield or a dragonfire shield (''permanent):' offers high protection, significantly reducing dragonfire damage. *'An antifire potion (temporary):' offers partial protection, resulting in damage reduction generally with resistance similar to the shield mentioned above. Occasionally, you may be 'horribly burnt by the dragon fire', receiving moderate damage. The following methods will provide '''100% protection', but each has its own pros and cons: *'An antifire potion + an anti-dragon or a dragonfire shield:' temporary but saves a large amount of food considering how long each potion lasts. This method is strongly recommended as you can use prayer flicking to Protect from Melee, ultimately negating 100% of damage. *'An antifire potion or anti-dragon/dragonfire shield + Protect from Magic:' not advised due to the high cost of prayer potions, this is only recommended for players with a high level Prayer. Alternatively, prayer flicking is an option. This leaves players vulnerable to melee attacks, however. Safespotting Alternate methods to avoid usage of potions includes the Heroes' Guild, which has a blue dragon in a fenced off area that can be safe spotted. If one has partially completed Watchtower, there are safespots in the Ogre Enclave with six dragons that spawn. Taverley Dungeon also has some safespots with the use of the columns and big eggs. In the upper level to the northwest there are some rocks you can safespot behind. Locations *Taverley Dungeon (9') - requires either a Dusty key or level 70 Agility (65 with Summer pie) **'12 more can be found in the upper level; however, players can only kill them if they have a blue dragon slayer assignment. The entrance is near the north safespot where the dragons are. *Ogre Enclave (6') - requires completion of Watchtower *Heroes' Guild ('1) - requires completion of Heroes' Quest *Corsair Cove Dungeon (5) - requires completion of Dragon Slayer II Blue dragon Heroes' Guild safe spot.png|Safespot found in the Heroes' Guild. Blue dragon Ogre Enclave safe spot.png|Safespot found within the Ogre Enclave. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes |} Herbs Other |} Brimstone chest loot